


The Right Thing

by shadowsong26



Series: Heaven on Their Minds Sidestories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Referenced Kidnapping, Referenced violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas hides his coin and acquires a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place duing Arc One, Part 1, between Chapters [4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2235048/chapters/4903590) and [5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2235048/chapters/4903593).

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

As soon as he was free, Judas went looking for a phone. Naturally, he hadn't had his on him when he was summoned--oh, no, that would have made things _easy._

At least he had some change in his pocket, miraculously enough. It hung there, cool and light next to the burning weight of his silver. With it, he could call for help. He could call Jane.

It would have to be Jane--Abba would spirit him away, reminding him of his two-year-old promise to remain neutral, and the two of them were the only ones he trusted. He just had to hope she was close enough to help, which wasn't exactly likely, since she lived in California.

He had at least one thing going for him--he managed to find a payphone at the first gas station he saw. Even luckier, Jane picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She sounded half-asleep, and he felt a momentary stab of guilt for waking her up.

"Jane, it's me."

"J?" Suddenly she was all alertness. "What the hell--where are you calling from? What happened?"

"I was summoned," he explained. "I'm in South Dakota. I think the town's name is Sioux Falls. I'm at a gas station."

"Are you okay?" Jane asked immediately. "Do you need rescue? Wait, why are you calling _me_ , not--?"

"I'm fine," he interrupted. "I bargained my way out of the circle. But I need a favor."

"Bargained?" Jane repeated, alarmed. "J, what did you promise?"

"Backup," he assured her. "Only backup. These people, the ones who summoned me...they're not with either of our uncles. They have a plan for tomorrow. They're going to try to derail the endgame. I'm going along to try and keep them alive."

For a moment, she didn't say anything.

"Jane?" he asked, a little more desperate than he wanted to sound. "Jane, I'm on a payphone and I only have so many quarters..."

"So that's why you're calling me."

"Yeah."

"Instead of..."

"Yeah."

She sighed. "You know he could get you out of this, right?"

"I know. But I don't want to get out of it, Jane," Judas said quietly. "These people...they're doing the right thing. I don't want them to die, not if I can help it."

"Fine," she said, still obviously reluctant. "You said you needed a favor?"

"Yeah." He crossed his fingers for luck. "Where are you, are you still in California?"

"No, I'm...hang on, I think I'm only a couple hours away from you." He heard her laptop booting up. "What do you need me to do?"

"Two things, actually," he said. "First, I need you to come get my coin. I don't want to risk having it on me, in case things go wrong. And I want it with someone I trust."

"Of course," Jane said immediately. He heard her typing for a few seconds, then she said, "Okay. I'm about three hours from you. What's the second thing?"

"I need you to pick something up for me on your way."

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. She wasn't going to like this part. "Abba has a weapons cache, not far from--"

" _Seriously,_ J?" she interrupted. " _You_ may have a death wish, but I _like_ living."

"I'll tell you how to disable the traps. It's not that hard, if you know what you're doing," he said. "And if he even notices before I get a chance to talk to him, I'm sure he'll figure I did it. And I'm unarmed right now, so I'm not much good to--"

"Fine." Jane sighed. "Fine, whatever. Because I love you. Any particular weapon you want?"

"There should be an iron spear in there. It's mine."

"Okay. Where's the cache?"

He gave her the coordinates and talked her through disabling the traps. "You should be fine, just...try to stay very, very calm until you get it shut down. It's semi-sentient, and it'll latch onto any agitation and play off it to get you turned around."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Jane said. "I'll be there in like four hours."

"Thanks, Jane, I owe you."

"Damn right you do."

He was all out of change, so the phone hung up for them. Judas settled in somewhere out of the way, cloaking himself in shadows, to wait for his cousin.

He must have dozed off for a while, because it didn't feel like four hours when Jane finally arrived. He uncurled and revealed himself. She had the spear, in a long narrow box for discretion.

She crossed the street to join him and hugged him close. "You _sure_ you don't need me to help you get away? Because I totally can."

"I'm sure," he said. "I know what I'm doing." _I hope._ He took the spear from her and carefully opened the box, testing the edge.

"All good?"

"Yeah." He set the spear down and pulled the coin out of his pocket, dropping it into her hand. It still felt heavy, and he hated giving her the burden. "Keep it safe 'til I come for it, yeah?" he said, with as much lightness as he could muster.

"Of course." Jane hesitated. "J...if things go wrong..."

He shook his head. "I don't want you bleeding anyone." He knew damn well what she meant, and her blood was no good for his summoning--it had to be three humans. "Leave it to Abba. If I get into trouble, he'll know what to do."

Jane didn't look particularly happy, but she nodded, slipping the coin into her jacket pocket. "All right, it's your call."

"Don't worry so much," he tried to assure her. "If all goes well, I won't even see our uncle."

"So, which one is this?" she asked. "Creepy Fratricidal Uncle or Crazy Genocidal Uncle?"

"Genocidal."

She shook her head. "You know, if these friends of yours pull this off..."

She didn't need to finish. He knew damn well that their other relevant uncle would _not_ be happy.

"I know." He sighed. "Doesn't change anything."

She nodded, and hugged him again. "Be careful, J, okay?"

He hugged her back. "You too, Jane, please?"

She smiled, and it looked almost natural. "You know me. I don't make waves. I'm the best little bastard daughter Heaven never wanted."

He smiled back, then glanced at the sky. He had just under an hour before he'd promised to rejoin Castiel. "I should head back."

Jane nodded, and indicated her car. "Want a ride?"

He shook his head. "Probably safer for you if they don't know you exist."

She eyed him. "Thought you said these were good people."

Judas smiled wryly. "I said they were doing the right thing."

Jane shook her head. "Fine, fine. Call me, okay?"

"As soon as I can," he promised, then hugged her one last time before heading back to the salvage yard.

The spear was heavy in his hands, almost as heavy as his coin, and he repeated his own assurance to himself.

_They're doing the right thing. And so am I._


End file.
